


Le prologue aux choses de la chair

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Series: 𝕊𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕥 𝕍𝕒𝕝𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕟 𝕕𝕦 ℂ𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕗 ℕ𝕠𝕟𝕒𝕞𝕖 •𝟚𝟘𝟙𝟡 [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Français | French, M/M, Poetry, Reichenbach Angst, Shakespearean Sonnets, holmescest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: Holmescest • Un poème.





	Le prologue aux choses de la chair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NausS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NausS/gifts).



> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du défi de la Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName qui consistait à produire un écrit entre 100 et 500 mots à destination d'un.e autre membre du Collectif. Celui-ci est pour toi, Nauss.

Je ne dois succomber au baiser mortifère.  
Je n'ai pas le droit de répondre à mes élans,  
Par les lois des hommes et de tous les enfers,  
Je le sais, moi Mycroft Holmes, suis décadent.

Pourquoi se fallait-il donc que tu sois mon frère ?  
Mes résolutions fondent sous tes longs doigts  
Alors qu'ensemble, une fois, cédons à la chair.  
Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions eu le choix.

Parce que demain sera la fin de mon monde,  
Parce que demain tu sauteras de ce toit.  
Le temps, sable de plomb, coule, chaque seconde.  
Parce que demain soir, je serai sans toi.

Mais toi, moi, une première dernière fois.  
Alors que la nuit tombe entre les draps de soie.


End file.
